CTF-Coret (UT3 map)
__TOC__ Map description The UT3 version of Coret retains the original map's shape and layout, but with updated visuals. This time the map takes place in the middle of a hub during a rain storm. Because of this, and because the map lacks zone names, we're going to refer to the zones by the same name as the UT counterpart. A quick reminder about every zone: * Middle area - Top: The upper passage containing the Damage Amp. * Central Area: Located below the above, a zone easily recognizable for its three pillars (one per team side, the other with both sides combined). It also contains the Central and East (Blue Side) and West (Red Side) entrances which connect this central area with both the Pillars and the Middle Area Top to the Blue/Red Main Hall. * Blue/Red Side Approach: With the map seen with the blue flag base at the north east and the red flag base at the southwest, is the passage to the west (blue side) or east (red side) with an instant, translocatable view to the center entrance to the Main Hall. Both approaches are connected to the Pillars area via a descending ramp, with the respective side's Main Hall with another descending ramp, with the respective side Overhead area with a raiding ramp. Next to the entrance to each side's Overhead hall is a small hideout (dressing room in the original). The red side approach has a strip club called "Buck Love" which becomes the punchline of a joke (see Voice Chat), while the blue side has a bar. * Blue/Red Flag Base: Located at both ends of the "S" shape of the map. Has the same two entrances as before: the overhead and the lower one. * Blue/Red Foyer: Also called "Flak Cannon room" or "computer room" in the original Coret, is the lower level entrance to the flag base. At both sides it has an overview of the city. * Blue/Red Main Hall: This long corridor connects the Foyer with the Side Approach and the Center/Right entrances. * Blue/Red Overhead: This last area connects the respective Side Approach with the Flag Base and overlooks the Main Hall and the Flag Base at points. Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups Walkthrough Act III: The Liandri Conflict All of the matches have the same features, only differing in the Liandri bot selection. Your teammates greet you at the beginning of the match with the following chat: Yet that doesn't compare to Othello finding a strip club in the red side. Anyway, the pathing is decent enough that the bots will use all the paths available, although they do stop to use the translocator in a few places. It's not a very big map, so you're within a few translocations from everywhere. This makes it somewhat tricky to score a successful capture. The enemy will be very aggressive on this map, and trying to play defensively just lets them get away with it. Interestingly, you seem to find less opposition when entering through the front gate than you do coming from the sides. The same doesn't seem to be true in reverse though, and there is better cover on the side-paths anyway. Unless you can waltz in and waltz back out, the best bet seems to be assists. When your allies leave with the flag, the enemy will rush out to kill them, leaving the base undefended. You can follow your allies to provide cover fire, or you can wait inside the blue base while the enemy force chases your flag carrier. If you grab the flag when it's returned, the bot collective will turn toward you, but they are in the midfield and you can usually push further out of the blue base before they catch you. If you happen to be in red territory at that time, there is a chance your allies will hold off the enemies, complete the capture, or hold the flag long enough for you to reinforce them in turn. 5 captures wins the match, but chances are you'll have to win by the clock. Tips and tricks * New to this version of the map: arriving from the flag base to the Shock Rifle balcony, at the end of the ramp, the window can be exploited as a defence spot, as you can use it to warn your teammates that an attack is coming from above, or that a flag carrier is leaving through the overhead. * Also new to this version, it's possible to either translocate and weaponjump from the approach to the center entrance and viceversa. Use this to your advantage when you're attacking/escaping with the flag or defending (there are some spots which allow the defenders to spot enemies from both the center and side approach areas more easily than before). * This version of the map also features plenty of new areas to use as cover (for attacking/retrating with the enemy flag) and defense/warning spots (for defenders/midfielders). Trivia * The map has a "flyby" mode which you can go through by inputting the FlyThrough code in the console. * There's a curious imbalance: at the Overhead area, near the entrance to the flag base, the Blue side gets a pair of crates as an extra defense spot, while the Red side gets none. Author's Notes }} External links and references See also